Tu Amor
by youaremysilence
Summary: -oh! Sasuke-kun ¡por favor! -ya te dije que no Sakura- perseguía a su amigo rogándole su ayuda -pero es que... ¡tu eres el mejor!-Sasuke se dio vuelta y la miró, tenia la cabeza gacha y jugaba con sus dedos, el pelinegro sonrió y se acercó haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. -molesta... ¿porque siempre me terminas convenciendo?-Sakura emocionada le sonrió y lo abrazo apretándolo


esto es un **one-sho**t por lo que **NO HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN **

**advertencia: contiene lemon y lenguaje explicito, léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad :) **

* * *

-oh! Sasuke-kun ¡por favor!

-ya te dije que no Sakura- perseguía a su amigo rogándole su ayuda

-pero es que... ¡tu eres el mejor!-Sasuke se dio vuelta y la miró, tenia la cabeza gacha y jugaba con sus dedos, el pelinegro sonrió y se acercó haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-molesta... ¿porque siempre me terminas convenciendo?-Sakura emocionada le sonrió y lo abrazo apretándolo con toda su monstruosa fuerza

-¡porque soy tu mejor amiga!

-ya basta...no respiro-se quejo con un tono bromista Sasuke y esta lo soltó

-lo siento-rio nerviosa

-bien, estas son las reglas... nada de lloriqueos y si no me gusta algo lo debes cambiar aunque a ti te guste, ¿entendido?-Sakura lo miro y le saco la lengua

-lo tomare como un si-rio y tomo su mano-mejor vamos a casa mi mama nos espera para cenar.

-¡Sakura!- sobresaltada dejo caer su brillo labial al piso y bajo la cabeza- si quieres ganar tiene que ser por el baile, no por...la belleza-la peli rosa asintió y se volvió a mirar por ultima vez al espejo

-¡Sasuke! y si ¿en vez de bailar salsa bailamos una balada?, es mas fácil -Sasuke la miro y esta le hizo un puchero, el moreno suspiro y asintió

-como quieras-agrego, la chica emocionada salto y se acercó a su amigo apretándole los cachetes

-¡kawai! pero si este es mi mejor amigo

-ya basta...-se soltó este y la chica se puso a reír

-amargado.

Después de una hora armando la coreografía ya tenían la mitad hecha

-Sakura, mira en esta parte te voy a levantar y tu te tienes que enrollar tus piernas en mi cadera firmemente cuando te gire- explico Sasuke, la chica asintió nerviosa. Sasuke la tomo de la cintura para subirla

-¡espera!-Sasuke la miro extrañada- es que...um...últimamente he comido mas así que estoy pesada yo... mejor no hagamos eso ahora... a mi...

-¿me dices que estas gorda?-el moreno la miro con la ceja alzada-yo te veo exactamente igual que cuando tenias 14 años y eso fue hace tres años atrás, incluso te veo mas delga...-este sorprendido la miro y Sakura bajo la cabeza avergonzada por sus acciones

-lo siento Sasuke-kun

-¿por eso no comías?... que tontería, Sakura eres hermosa, no tienes que hacer eso, cualquier chico se moriría por salir contigo, deja de pensar eso y practiquemos- la levanto y esta enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del chico comenzó a girarla pero se refalo y ambos cayeron al piso, el sobre ella

-te dije que estaba mas gorda- el moreno la miro a los ojos enojado

-me refale Sakura, eso es todo-el chico se intento levantar molesto pero la chica tenia aun sus piernas entorno a el

-Sasuke-kun no te enojes

-bueno, creo que me iré a casa- tomo impulso con sus manos para pararse cuando escucho un leve gemido proveniente de Sakura, este la miro y ella avergonzada dio la vuelta su cabeza evitando su mirada, Sasuke entendió porque y sonrió

-pervertida...-hablo a su oído causando que los bellos de la nuca de la chica se erizaran, el moreno beso su cuello delicadamente aprovechando el Angulo subiendo por la barbilla hasta la comisura de sus labios, tomo su rostro e hizo que lo mirara, le sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios

-S-Sasuke...-le llamo ella, este no le respondió y la beso con más intensidad abriéndose camino en su boca, sus lenguas rozaron accidentalmente haciéndolos gemir de placer, Sakura tomo los cabellos negros entre sus dedos y los tiro levemente. Sus lenguas se saboreaban salvajemente separándose para tomar solo aire.

La mano de Sasuke bajo hasta la camiseta de Sakura y toco su aplanado vientre, sintiendo el calor de su piel

-eres hermosa... no necesitas ser mas delgada... tal y como estas ahora es como me gusta mi Sakura- acaricio todo su vientre hasta rozar uno de sus senos sobre el brazier. Sakura sorprendida se arqueo levemente

-estoy asustada...-le confeso la peli rosa- tu eres mi mejor amigo pero... ¿porque me haces sentir así?

-por que te gusto Sakura...-le susurro- no estés asustada, sentía el mismo miedo hace unos par de años, hasta que me di cuanta de lo que sentía- le sonrió y la beso Sakura correspondió al beso intensamente, Sasuke subió su camiseta rosa hasta sus brazos sacándola por la cabeza delicadamente, se sorprendió al ver el escultural cuerpo de Sakura, sus curvas eran del tamaño perfecto incitándolo a perder el control. La beso nuevamente posando una de sus grandes manos en el seno izquierdo de Sakura haciendo que suspirara.

Sakura dejándose llevar por el deseo tomo valor y dirigió sus manos al abdomen de Sasuke, sintiendo sus bien contorneados músculos, sus manos lo tocaban tímidamente como esperando una mala reacción de parte de su ya no tan amigo.

Sasuke impulsivamente se apretó mas al cuerpo de Sakura sintiendo cada una de sus curvas

-Sasuke-kun...yo...-no podía hablar, sus cuerpos estaban cada vez mas apretados y ella podía sentir como el miembro de Sasuke cobraba viva, se sentía bien y pensar así la avergonzaba.

Sasuke pasó sus manos por la delgada espalda de la chica y desabrocho el brazier, besando su hombro y pecho sacándolo delicadamente

-espera-lo paro Sakura

-hmp-gruño y la miro, estaba asustada su cuerpo tiritaba y sus ojos estaban llorosos, en ese momento el pensó que se había dejado llevar y a lo mejor ella no quería y la estaba obligando

- lo siento yo...si no quieres esta bien solo me deje llevar...

-n-no es eso es que... me da...vergüenza... yo nunca...-Sasuke rio y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho

-ya sé que eres virgen Sakura- esta abrió los ojos y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro

-Sasuke-kun... no mires-le pidió

-Sakura... cuando éramos niños nos bañabamos juntos... te conozco entera

-no es lo mismo...

-bien no mirare...- Sakura rápidamente saco el brazier y se escondió en el pecho de Sasuke, este sintió un escalofrió al sentir los senos de Sakura sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos- no hagas eso- pidió ronco

-¿que?

-eso...tu inocencia me vuelve loco- la apretó mas contra el, Sakura decidida sonrió y beso el grueso cuellos del moreno subiendo hasta su barbilla y a sus labios tomando ella la iniciativa, Sasuke le correspondió al beso y tomo sus senos entre sus manos apretándolos ligeramente

-am...-gimió Sakura, Sasuke corto el beso y se dirigió a su cuello bajando hasta llegar a sus senos. Los beso lentamente y los contorneo con su lengua saboreándolos, su boca tomo uno lamiéndolo con deseo

-Sasuke-kun...

-hmp...-la mano libre de Sasuke bajo por su abdomen hasta el borde de sus short adentrándose por este, su dedo índice rozo el centro de Sakura haciéndola arquearse de placer, Sasuke excitado acaricio mas plenamente su centro sintiendo su humedad, lo acaricio y piñizco la clítoris

-¡ah!-grito Sakura, Sasuke la miro de reojo y vio como ella fruncía el ceño y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos demostrando placer.

Su dedo corazón comenzó a adentrarse en ella cada vez mas, al principio parecía que lo disfrutaba pero a medida que se adentraba más el dedo de Sasuke esta fruncía más el ceño.

sasuke soltó el seno de Sakura y la miro preocupado, era demasiado estrecha y sabia que dolería mucho

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke, ella solo sonrió y abrió los ojos

-lo siento, es que se siente incomodo...-Sasuke la miro y le sonrió. Su dedo de adentro de una vez en ella haciéndola derramar una fina lágrima, Sasuke beso sus ojos absorbiendo las lágrimas.

Su dedo se movió circularmente dentro de ella

-s-sas-suke-kun! ahh...- Sakura gemía de placer

-¿te gusta?-ronroneo Sasuke

-si-sii- Sasuke sintió como las paredes se contraían entorno a su dedo y supo que ya acabaría, su dedo se movió más rápido intensificando los movimientos hasta que Sakura tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y Sasuke se sorprendió cuando sintió a Sakura sobre el. Sakura lo beso y saco su camisa rápidamente, Sasuke rio y la hizo rodar quedando el sobre ella, saco sus short y tangas al mismo tiempo dejándola totalmente desnuda ante el

-ya no aguanto mas...-su voz ronca sonó sensualmente por la habitación llegando a los oídos de Sakura y esta asintió. Sasuke saco sus pantalones y bóxer y se acomodó sobre ella, beso su frente y comenzó a adentrarse lentamente.

-hazlo ya Sasuke - pidió Sakura con una mueca de dolor

-lo siento...-la abrazo y la penetro totalmente-¿e-estas bien?-Sakura no contesto solo sintió como su cuerpo tiritaba de dolor

-me d-duele...ahh...-sollozo Sakura sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y arañaba la espalda del moreno. Sasuke le sonrió animándola a ser fuerte.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke decidió salir, no quería hacerle daño a Sakura, tal vez no era en momento aun, despacio comenzó a salir cuando sintió como las paredes de Sakura se contraían

-arg...-gruño-Sakura...- su autocontrol desapareció y su mente no pudo pensar en nada más que en su cuerpo, la embistió salvajemente una y otra vez sin parar, todo lo que quería era sentirla mas cerca

-Sasuke...kun...si-sigue...-gemía Sakura desesperada

-eres tan...estrecha Sakura...arg...-las embestidas eran fuertes y precisas.

Sasuke la sentó a horcadas sobre el y tomo su cintura, ayudándola con el ritmo.

-un...un poco mas...ya casi acabo...-susurro Sasuke, las embestidas aumentaron la velocidad y rápidamente dejo libre toda su excitación dentro de ella

-ahhm...-Sakura convulsiono sobre el y cayó rendida sobre su pecho. Sus respiraciones eran mas tranquilas, Sasuke acariciaba su cabello mientras Sakura estaba adormilada

-¿Sasuke-kun?-le susurro casi dormida

-hmp...

-te amo...-Sakura suspiro y cayó rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo

-yo también tontita...gracias por darme a mi tu amor…


End file.
